Shadows of My Light
by Legna the Sorcerer
Summary: The angel of Skyworld fights against himself. Pairings, rated for language, and more. SSBB DISCONTINUED
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: **Ayup, new story, hm. Let's hope I stick to it this time. Also, please don't say anything about the fact that angels can't die. I just think they can "die", and that when they do, they just disappear from the world forever. :P Comments, crits, etc. appreciated, folks.

--

I could feel my wings snap open with a pure, agonizing pain. Soon, I couldn't even feel my wings any longer. The poison was doing its job, but only in my wings. I had to break them badly to prevent the poison from spreading into my body. Most likely I would never fly again, if I ever lived long enough, that is. I knew I wasn't going to.

Then I heard his voice, just like mine, but more smoother, and more darker. "My, my, you said that you would beat me once and for all, and seal m in my home. Looks like you're wrong once more," I heard him say. Then he laughed to himself a bit, as if he was thinking about some cruel, twisted joke that only he would find humorous. I tried to snarl at him, but I doubt he could've heard the pathetic little sound I produced.

But as soon as he stopped laughing, which wasn't long, he turned to me, looking at me with his bright red eyes like a demon's, and a wide smile on his face. I shuddered weakly at his gaze, so demonic it was for an "angel", which made him smile even more.

"It's time to get rid of a son of a bitch such as yourself," he hissed through his teeth.

Somehow, I managed to get my lips to move, weak as I was. "I-If you kill me, you'll kill yourself too. . ." The effort of speaking was almost too much, I was so weak.

But my last hope at trying to distract my darker side failed, as he whispered to me, "But I want to die."

I realized then that I had no hope left. He then raised his blade over my head, the sharp side down, and aimed the blade at my throat.

I wish I had said goodbye to everyone before I had took this fight on, to be near death, and to also tell him that I loved him.


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Ah, chapter one is up now. Please, try to ignore the terrible quality of this chapter. ; Claire's Journal will be updated tomorrow, if I can remember. Also, please forgive me if I named his weapon incorrectly, I haven't played Brawl in awhile, so I forgot. So sorry! And ugh, this chapter turned out shorter than I thought it'd be, sorry.

--

Angel of Skyworld

I was pretty much speechless as I read the letter in my hand about what felt like the thousandth time.

"Dear Pit of Skyworld,

You have been invited to participate in the third Super Smash Bros. tournament ever hosted. Enclosed is the location to where you are to arrive if you wish to participate. All you need to confirm who you are is yourself and this letter. I await your arrvial.

Master Hand"

"I still can't believe that I've been invited," I murmured to myself. "I can't believe this to be true, must be a dream."

I must've pinched myself on the arm at least ten times before my Goddess, Palutena, told me to stop before she asked me what in the world I was doing. I told her I was only making sure that I was awake, and no in some dream.

"Of course it's not a dream, my dear angel," Palutena reassured me. Well, I figured that much out from the pain, at least. But I just smiled at my Goddess. Just her prescence could brighten anyone up.

But as for the invitation that had arrived not too long ago, I decided to see when and where I had to meet this Master Hand. The enclosed sheet of paper showed me that I had exactly one week from today to confirm my spot in this tournament. As for where, I didn't know the place, but there were some simple instructions on how to get there. Well, that helped, a little.

I wanted to be prompt, so I decided to leave as soon as I could. After many years of peace, it was about time something _fun_ actually happened. Hopefully, I wasn't _too_ out of shape. Then again, I weighed only a measly 97 pounds, so I'm alright. I hope.

It didn't take me too long to pack, since I don't have much. Just some extra clothes was all, and I decided to just carry my weapon with me, the Sacred Bow of Palutena.

The bow's actually two blades attached by the handles that I can separate whenever I wish. Both blades are identical in appearance; a blueish-violet with an intricate design all over and a golden yellow edge. When put together, I could shoot these arrows of light with the bow. The bowstring magically appears whenever I wish to shoot an arrow (the arrows appear magically as well, so I never seem to run out). Whenever I separate the blades, I hold the left one in a reverse hold so I can easily piece the bow together quickly if I needed to.

I almost always carry my weapon with me in case I ever get attacked. Of course, that's not very often any longer. That's why I'm glad that I got invited to the tournament, although I'm afraid I might die.

It was almost nighttime when I finished packing, so I decided to watch the sunset. The sun is very beautiful when it sets and rises, although sometimes blinding. So many colors dance in the sky, and they dye the clouds such wondrous colors. Reds, blues, greens, yellows, blues and more, dance during this time. I hoped the sunsets at the tournament are just as beautiful; I was going to miss the sunsets at Skyworld.

Today, the sunset kind of looked like it was setting the sky on fire. Almost like the fires I saw in the Underworld.(1) I shuddered at the memory of that hellish place and walked away from the window (which doesn't have any glass to block the breezes that ruffle my feathers constantly). Maybe it would've been best to call it a day.

Tomorrow was the day I planned to leave.

--

(1) I did not get far enough in the demo of Kid Icarus to know how the Underworld in the game looked, so I based the Underworld off what I remember of Greek mythology (Greek myths are much love, btw).


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Boo, hooray for short chapters. Enjoy, I'll keep trying to keep them lengthened. Also, this is a different view point, and I'm sure you can guess who. And if things keep up, I may end up with a pairing I didn't plan for. . . Oops. Oh well, hope you guys like it.

--

Darkness's Shadow

Do you believe that everyone has a darker side to them? Yes? Do you believe that everyone has a darker side to them that lives as a separate, living being? No? Think again. . . I am the darkness of a wretched angel; his fallen side, as I'm so known as. I was everything he is, but everything he's not. I am the shadow, while he is the light. That wretched, cursed bastard.

I've always wanted to snuff out his life like a puny flame against a hurricane. It would take me out too, but then I wouldn't have to suffer anymore then. My life wasn't worth living, especially with that bastard alive. Light was always wanted, while the darkness was unwanted, even hated. The darkness will consume the light one day, and take both itself and the light out of existence.

My body shook slightly in anticipation while I was in my thoughts, almost as if I had just been told something that would've surprised me, yet made me happy as well. That bastard. Soon, I will make that winged brat suffer. He was scared of me, I knew. Pathetic coward, scared of himself. That's all I was. Just a shadow of him.

Some sour stench interrupted my thoughts, so I decided to look for the offending smell. My searching had me in the air soon enough, staring at the sunset. Odd, the sunset doesn't smell like anything at all, so why was I staring at it. . .? I turned my head to the left a little, so I faced the slight breeze, and the smell was stronger. Ugh.

Then I saw him. . . The "good" had such a terrible stench. Those white wings of his. . . They were pulled back against his back, and the light from the setting sun helped me see his face a bit better. That smiling, peaceful face, with the colors of the sun dancing "cheerfully" on him. The sun made everything white of his an eerie red, orange, and yellow, almost as if he has been lit on fire.

I smiled slightly at the thought of setting that wretched thing on fire. Oh, the pained look on his face would be such a sight, and the screams. . . Soon, I started thinking of other ways to tortured that brat, getting caught up in my thoughts. I almost didn't hear the soft swishing of fabric coming my way.

The scent that came with it was familiar, and I automatically bared my teeth slightly. The goddess that protected him. . . She was a much better opponent and one to be feared. It was best to leave now, so I left before I could be discovered. Who knows what she'd do if she found me. I shuddered slightly at the memory of the last encounter with her. . . The long, thin scar along my back was my biggest reminder at that goddess's terrible power.

Quickly, I took off before I could be discovered by Palutena. Hopefully, she hadn't seen me. By the time I had escaped from Skyworld, the sun had almost disappeared beneath the horizon. Tomorrow, I was going to follow my other side, see what had mad him so surprised and happy. But all that I could think of now was the sunset that made the clouds look like the fires of the Underworld.


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **Someone shoot me for giving you guys so many chapters in a day. Also, in case you say something about the gliding thing and how he can't fly, read his little section at . It's under the picture of him activating Wings of Icarus. He cannot normally fly, so yes. Enjoy.

--

Heavenly Flight

I hate flying. Why? If I fell from a great distance, it would be very hard not to go splat. Instead, I use my wings to glide, but that still gives me problems. Sometimes, I glide into a tree, since I can't glide upwards fast enough to avoid the tree tops. Hopefully, I won't glide right into a forest.

Right now, I was waiting for a good, strong wind that would help me glide far enough, as my destination was at least a few miles away. I didn't have to wait long though. Before I knew it, a very strong wind nearly knocked me off my feet. Luckily, I managed to not get knocked off the ornate platform I was standing on.

The wind wasn't chilly, but still, I shivered as it blew against my back. Odd. Maybe it really _was_ chilly. I ignored the temperature a lot though, so who knows. I took a deep breath, preparing to leave everyone now. It was sad, having to say goodbye, but it was better than if I hadn't.

Better hurry, I guess, before the wind died down. . . Taking a few steps back, I ran forward, and took a huge leap forward, head first, and spread my wings out to their fullest. I could feel myself getting pushed forward by the wind. Being in the sky was such an exhilarating experience. I love being in the air, even though I just end up gliding towards the ground.

Gliding. . . You feel so free, with the wind passing through the feathers of your wings, the wind tossing your hair, making it so messy. Sometimes, I looked as if I had just woken up, I've been told. Only bad things is that sometimes I lose things, but that's rare. But flying, that's even better. You have more control in the air. You could go wherever you wish, only worrying about three things; your energy wearing out, where you are when you decide to land, and getting hit by flying objects, which can be quite painful.

As I started to lose myself with the thoughts of one day flying without any help at all but my wings, I hit something headfirst and tumbled to the ground in a mess of feathers. Dammit, I forgot that my wings were going to molt soon.(1) I knew I should've waited, but who knows how long it'd be before I would be able to take to the skies again? By then, it could've been too late. . .

Maybe I hit my head on something that was more than just a tree, as I heard a deep groan coming from someone nearby. Oops. Quickly, I got up and looked around for the one I glided into. At least I could help them up and apologize. All I could see, though, were trees, bushes, trees, more trees, a giant white glove, some more bushes. . .

. . . Wait, a giant white glove? That couldn't have been right. I immediately turned my attention to the giant white glove, and then a thought hit me then; was this Master Hand?! If that was, this probably would leave a negative first impression of me. Crap.

I jumped slightly when I heard another deep groan, clearly coming from the glove. Quickly, I ran over to it, er, him, and helped him up. "Uhm, are you alright, um, mister?" I asked.

"Yes, Pit, yes I am," he replied in a booming voice. The fact that he knew that it was me surprised me.

"Y-You know that it's me, sir?" I asked. Master Hand just laughed a bit before telling me that I was the only angel that he had invited, but he asked to see the letter to make sure it was actually me. Luckily, I hadn't lost the letter in my glide. I quickly gave the letter to Master Hand who (somehow) looked it over.

"Ah, yes, you are certainly the angel of Skyworld I invited. Thank you for arriving so early," he said after putting the letter away someplace. He then held out his hand to me, and it was a few seconds before I realized that he wanted me to shake his hand. Quickly, I grabbed his hand and we shook.

Finally, eh said, "Welcome to Super Smash Brothers Brawl!" before he took us to our final destination.

--

(1) I wrote this part because I know it may seem weird for ANGELS to molt their wings, but meh, he loses a lot of feathers in his fights, if you look in the game. coughforgotwhatireallywasgonnasaycough Plus. . . it's FEATHERZZZZZ. I dun care how old he is, if those feathers never molt, he'd have a hard time even getting into the air, I'd imagine!


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Note**: Wow. How short. This took up four and a half pages in my notebook, but. . . Yeesh, this just seems so short to me. .. So, uhm, hm, for the sake of this story, let's just pretend Medusa didn't die and only got sealed and whatnot instead of dieing if she did die in the game, okay? Okay. :) Mm, blood. . .

--

Slinking Shadow

How many days has it been since I was my own, living being? How long was I the shadow and he the light? I couldn't remember, but I remember it was sometime last year. The year he had finally "snapped".

It came back to me today, the memory, in a dream while I slept. Yes, I slept, I had to get some rest, despite who I am, or I'd be pissed off at nothing. But the dream, was it just a dream, or just a nightmare in disguise? I just hated that day; at least then, we were treated as one. . .

The dream came back to me quickly like a wave from a hurricane. The main thing I could remember was the blood, the smell, the taste. All that red. . . Some of the angels had tormented the wretched thing for whatever reason I forgot on that day. He was ready to just snap, but that was just the darkness inside him taking over. If I could've seen the face that day before our separation, I would've seen the slight tinge of red in those pure sapphire eyes, and the traces of black that tinted those pure white wings.

And then, I could see him falling over. Darkness had overwhelmed him, and he just fainted, cutting his arm open on a pillar that resided near him, but he never felt the pain until after he woke up. By then, I had formed from the massive pool of blood that had formed from the gash along his arm. The blood was splattered over me in my dream, and when I spread my pure-black wings, I could see the crimson blood splattered against them that stood out against the black.

The smell of the blood choked me; I had to get away, I couldn't breathe. My mind was clouded with the stench of blood, and the new emotions that rushed at me and smothered me, and emotions I expected did not come, I was devoid of them. I was like a chicken with its head chopped off, and in my confusion, I jumped off the clouds. My dream ended there.

When I had woken up an hour ago, the smell of blood invaded my nose and it was all I could smell. The stench was so strong, it overwhelmed me. I thought I couldn't breathe at all, and I could smell nothing _but_ the blood. It was so bad, the metallic smell of it, I just threw up. After I did, I felt so much better, oddly enough.

And then, I heard _her_ voice inside my head. My Goddess, Queen of the Underworld. Medusa.

"How was the trip down memory lane, Kuro?" she asked me, cackling.

I closed me eyes and murmured out loud, "Unpleasant, my Goddess." The mere thought of what had happened earlier made my stomach churn. I groaned aloud a bit. I heard Medusa's laugh ring in my head. She was unpleasant to look at, and even worse to hear, I could not describe how she looked, nor could I even begin to describe her voice.

"Oh, so you do not think your _Goddess_ looks pleasing to the eye, nor my voice melodious to your ears?" Medusa screeched in my mind. Oh crap, I should've realized she could hear my thoughts. She was in my _head_.

I heard her cackle to herself in my head at my thoughts. I didn't really like the lack of privacy. In response to my thoughts, Medusa said, "Do not worry, my fallen angel, I only came to tell you that your other half has already left Skyworld."

What?! He already _left_?! Dammit, I had to find him quickly before I lost him!

"No need to rush, Kuro, you can easily catch up to him. Remember, he cannot fly, while you can," Medusa said to me. "He went to the east, and will arrive at his destination in about ten minutes."

As she finished her sentence, I could feel my mind grow clear. She must've left. I let out a breath I realized I had been holding, and finally opened my eyes. Then I realized that there was a strong wind that was blowing eastward. That bastard probably just glided to his fucking destination. I, however, was going to _fly_ there.

The strong wind would certainly help me. I took a short running start before I leaped as high as I possibly could into the air, and I spread open my black wings and took flight. The wind must've been stronger than I thought it was, because when I looked down into the forest, I could already see the little bastard talking to. . . a giant glove? What the hell was I seeing?! Gloves can't just move and talk by themselves.

Or can they?

Before I could dwell on this any further though, I saw that the both of them below had disappeared from my sight. Great, this was just _fucking great._

I screamed so loudly, I thought I was going to end up mute. T-That bastard. . . I had to find out where the hell he went! W-Where. . . Where?! I was so pissed, I just kicked at some random rock nearby as hard as I could, and the rock hit a nearby tree, bounced off it, and hit my head.

Oddly enough, it knocked me out.


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's Note**: This chapter ended unexpectedly for me. Meh, there's some. . . blood. Kinda sorta. Feel free to tell me any grammar/spelling mistakes, too. And, uh, I'm already running out of chapter title ideas, as you might soon notice.

--

Heavenly Arrival

I opened my eyes. What I saw before my eyes, I wasn't sure how to really describe. Maybe it was the beautiful foliage with small flowers peeking up from random spots. Maybe it was the amount of people I saw just hanging around. Or maybe it was the enormous building that looked like it could house someone's entire family from daughter to mother-in-law to great, great grandmother. Something about the sight of such an enormous building made me want to explore it; I just couldn't stop fidgeting.

But eventually my attention was captured by the figures near the building. I say figures because some weren't actual humans. One of them didn't even look like an actual living thing. There was a sort of short, slightly pudgy little critter, kind of like a yellow mouse with red cheeks that made me think that it could probably electrocute somebody if provoked. I could hear someone shouting at someone, and it turned out to be someone wearing green clothing whom I thought looked entirely human, but those elf-like ears he had made me think otherwise. He was yelling at some dark skinned fellow. Something about that guy gave me the creeps, and he was shouting back some colorful words at the elf dude. Between the two was what looked like a princess with ears like the elf, and she looked extremely annoyed at the two that were arguing.

I had no clue what they were arguing about, but it was probably about the princess. Looking away, I saw a small, odd looking fellow wearing what looked like a spacesuit, and he was whistling at these small colorful critters with a leaf, bud, or flower on their heads. I think he was giving commands to them. Then I noticed two beings there that interested me the most.

It was a black, 2-dimensional being. He had a slightly humanoid shape to him and he had a thick, gray outline. It looked as if he came directly out of a retro game. When eh walked, he made a weird noise, kind of like a beep. But the other was human from what I could see. I wasn't sure why he made me interested in who he was.

His hair was a sort of a deep blue and it was kind of messy yet spiky, held up by a black, tattered bandana. His outfit made me think of a soldier, and he was holding a long, yellow blade. The blade gave me a sense of heat, almost as if he could set me on fire if he wanted to. Those eyes of his nearly pierced me. I wasn't sure how to explain it, but it was as if those sapphire blue eyes could pierce my very soul. And no one seemed to notice him; he was standing a good distance away from everyone, avoiding the gaze of all those that looked at him, and not saying a word. I thought that at first, he looked up and saw me, but it happened so briefly, I thought I imagined it.

But it was just something about him that made my eyes linger on his face for a few seconds longer than I intended, and I quickly looked away as Master Hand started to talk.

"Welcome, everyone, to the third Super Smash Bros. Tournament," he announced, his voice so loud, everyone could hear him, even if they were inside the building. "You have been invited because of your skills, for your heroic deeds, and for the help you have provided to those of your homeland. But as I'm sure some of you know, some of you have been the opposite of good. I'll leave you to find out why you have been invited."

Some of the others started talking among themselves about what Master Hand had said. Some of them probably hadn't done any heroic deeds, probably none at all. The only reason I could think of was that they were here because of their skills.

Before I could think of other reasons, Master Hand then said, "Why don't you explore the place? Veterans of Super Smash Bros., there are new features here that you may find interesting. As for the newcomers, the entire mansion is free for you to explore!" Then he led the way into the mansion, as he called it. The room he led us into looked like a semi-fancy living room.

The floor was a honey brown color that was covered in numerous spots with a soft red rug. There were some chairs scattered around the large room. Near the center of the room was a soft, velvety couch that sat in front of a TV about the length of the couch. It had a few pillows of varying colors on it. There was a staircase near the back of the room, near an open door. On the other three sides of the room were open doorways that led to long hallways, except one door was closed. Maybe it led to the kitchen, because I could smell something warm and sweet coming form that direction.

It smelled kind of like cookies. I wasn't all that hungry, but the smell tempted me. Then something hit me; where was my stuff? I noticed some of the others heading upstairs with a key in their hands. I was about to wonder where they got the key, when I got a tap on the shoulder.

I turned around to see that it was the green-clothed elf. He had a smile on his face, and two keys in one hand.

"You're new here, aren't you?" he said. "I'm Link, Hero of Time. What's your name?" Then he held out his hand to me.

I hesitated a bit before I answered. "I'm Pit, Hero of Skyworld," I replied, before taking his hand and shaking it. "This is a, uh, big place," I said, looking around a bit at the spacious living room.

Link chuckled a bit and said, "Yeah, it's a pretty big place. I got lose here my first time here. Took me a few days to find my way around without asking one of the Hands for help!"

"_One_ of the Hands?" I asked. I didn't know that there was more than one, erm, _Hand._

Link told about Master Hand's brother, Crazy Hand, with a slight chuckle. As the name implied, Crazy Hand was. . . crazy. But he was still sane, in a way. Then Link led me upstairs to where our room was, which was the seventh floor. When we were on that floor though, I started thinking about the Underworld. Then it became a thought about seven layers of Hell.

I closed my eyes for a bit, thinking about that. Seven layers. Each one worse than the last. I could almost see the blood-stained, tortured bodies, battered and broken. Rivers of dark red blood ran everywhere, filling the air with its thick, heavy scent that nearly choked me. All of a sudden, I couldn't breathe, and splotches of red filled my view.

Something wrong must've happened to me, because when I opened my eyes, I was in a place I didn't recognize. Above me was a white ceiling with a dull light shining down on me that made my head hurt, so I closed my eyes. I could feel a soft, yet firm bed underneath me. My throat felt dry and cracked, as if I hadn't had any water for days. There was a slight coppery scent that burned my nose. The coppery taste of blood in my mouth made me want to throw up.

What happened to me? How did I end up here? And where was I?

A wave of dizziness hit me before I could answer myself, and I fell into unconsciousness.


End file.
